The HIV-1 epidemic has had a major impact upon the urban centers of the United States now being the leading cause of death among men 25-44 years of age and the fourth leading cause of death in women in the same age group. The demographics of persons with AIDS in Chicago, reported to the CDC, reflect the increasing impact of the epidemic among women, the African-American and Hispanic/Latino communities. The Chicago AIDS Clinical Trials Unit plans to participate in AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG) protocols that are hypothesis-based and pathogenesis-oriented and that are designed to evaluate therapy of the primary human immunodeficiency virus type-1 infection, the management and prevention of the infectious, oncologic and neurologic complications of the retrovirus infection and the immunologic treatment modalities. Specific aims include: 1. participation in phase I, II and III trials of anti-retroviral agents. 2. participation in immune based therapy trials. 3. participation in trials evaluating prophylaxis and treatment of opportunistic infections and in therapeutic protocols for malignant and neurologic complications of HIV-1 infection. 4. Maintenance of a preparative laboratory to support ACTG protocol mandated virologic and pharmacologic assays. 5. Continued maintenance of the capability to conduct core immunologic studies mandated by ACTG protocols. 6. Continued efforts to enroll women and members of underrepresented populations in ACTG protocols.